


Anything for Love

by orphan_account



Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harley wants revenge and she will do whatever it takes to get it.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	1. Harley's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> I hope you enjoy this rewrite of the season 1 finale
> 
> Now I must watch the latest episode of Harley Quinn.

Coughing violently Harley struggled to her feet, her right eye was swollen shut, her lip was cut and she had a knife in her shoulder but the adrenaline and her rage had cancelled out her pain as she stood on the platform over the acid that had made her Harley Queen. It was Ironic that hers and Joker’s final confrontation was here, Joker was cackling as he stood there, his cheek cut and blood dripping from his nose which was broken from the punch Harley had hit him with.

An hour Earlier:

Harley stood beside the grave of her best friend, the woman she had been secretly in love with for so long, dropping to her knee’s Harley placed her hand on the stone at the head of the grave as a tear fell down her cheek, her lips quivering as she leaned in and pressed her forehead against the stone. Losing Ivy was without a doubt the most painful moment Harley had ever experienced, Joker had taken everything that mattered to Harley and now she had nothing left, Ivy was gone and Joker ruled Gotham but that didn’t matter much, it was Ivy’s loss that hurt Harley the most.

Leaning in Harley pressed her lips to the letting on the stone “I love you so much Pammy, more than just friends” she choked back a sob and chuckled as she looked to the sky before looking to the grave “I wish I had told you that earlier, wish you looked at me the way you looked at Kite Man” she whispered before turning back and looked at the Joker’s tower. Turning back to the grave Harley smiled “This is where Harley Quinn ends” she said as she rose to her feet “I’m going to kill the joker, and when that’s done… I’m killing Harley Quinn” she took a deep breath and stood tall before smiling “See you soon Red” she turned and she walked towards Joker’s tower.

Unaware of the red rose that bloomed on Ivy’s grave.

Harley fought her way through Joker’s tower with King Shark, Psycho and Clayface, blood spilled all over the floors and walls as Harley and her crew ripped the Joker’s men to pieces, Joker was sitting on his throne when his eyes landed on her, the rage in her eyes scared him and he jumped to his feet and ran away, grabbing her bat Harley chased after the Joker as King Shark, Psycho and Clayface tackled the remainder of Joker’s crew.

Harley caught up with the joker on a metal platform, a vat of acid below, Harley rose to her feet and gripped her bat tight “Get up Joker!” Harley spat as she stood over him, her chest heaving as she panted.

Getting to his feet “Come now Harley, I mean too much to you for you to hurt” Joker replied.

“Not anymore Joker” Harley spat as she dropped her bat, bringing her fist back Harley through it forward and her fist collided with the Joker’s nose with a sickening crack, blood spurting from his nose as he stumbled back in shock that Harley had hit him.

“Now Harley, I love you” Joker tried again, reaching behind him and pulling a knife from his belt.

“I don’t love you Joker, Not anymore… my heart belongs to Ivy!” Harley spat as she stood there, stalking towards him Harley was ready to rip him part but before she had the chance the Joker’s face morphed into a sickening smirk and he pulled the knife out and shoved the blade into Harley’s shoulder.

Harley cried out in agony as she stumbled back, the Joker brought his fist back and slammed it straight into Harley’s right eye, staggering from the punch Harley screamed as she launched herself at the joker, the 2 engaged in the most fierce battle anyone had ever seen, Harley throwing punches as her rage and the adrenaline cancelled out the pain from the knife in her shoulder.

That is how they wound up here.

Standing on opposite side of the platform, both bleeding and panting heavily exhausted from their fight, Harley was far from finished though, she wanted revenge and she wasn’t leaving until she finished Joker or if he killed her first, grabbing the knife Harley cried out as she pulled it out of her shoulder and tossed it over the edge, she had brought something extra with her.

Charging forward Harley and the Joker engaged in another violent battle just as King Shark, Clayface, Psycho and Batman arrived and watched as the Joker grabbed Harley by the throat and squeezed, Harley choked as she struggled for a moment before she smirked, she raised her right hand revealing a pin from a… hand grenade.

Joker gasped as he staggered back and began to make a grab for the grenade but Harley kicked him hard in the chest and he tumbled over the edge of the railings, falling to his death until the grenade went off, a violent explosion followed and blood and guts splattered over the walls.

Joker was gone… dead.

Staggering back Harley turned and looked at her crew, Psycho, King Shark and Clayface looking at her with Batman who nodded his head to her, Harley lowered her head as tears spilled down her cheek, Joker was gone and yet there was no feeling of satisfaction from her revenge, there was nothing but the overwhelming grief from Ivy’s death.

Exhaustion caught up with Harley as her legs gave out from under her and she collapsed to her knee’s, the tears fell freely as her body shook from her crying, the damn broke and her tears spilled down her cheek as she wailed, wrapping her arms around herself she collapsed onto her side and curled up into a balls.

Clayface was openly sobbing, picking up the end of Batman’s cape and blowing into it as Psycho lowered his head, King Shark did the same as his own tears fell, Batman took a step towards Harley but instead he stopped, Harley needed a moment to grieve for Ivy’s death, so the Batman watched and waited.

Harley lay there curled into a ball until exhaustion overcame her and she passed out, whimpering as she lay there unconscious and whimpering Ivy’s name.

The last thing she felt and heard was Ivy’s voice and her lips.

If this was heaven… Harley never wanted to leave.


	2. Happy Ending.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley and Ivy get their happy ending, King Shark gets traumatised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, here is the ending
> 
> Thank you all for your comments and Kudo's

Harley awoke and found herself in Ivy’s bed and her shoulder had a bandage wrapped around it, sitting up Ivy eye was still swollen but it was slightly open and her lip was still stung from her cut lip. Looking around Harley wondered why she was laying in Ivy’s bed as she sat there alone, pushing the blanket off her Harley found herself in her onesie pyjama’s, grumbling and muttering something about perverts Harley got to her feet and grabbed her bat.

How dare Psycho, Clayface and King Shark change her into her Pyjama’s, if they copped a feel she would rip their nuts off and feet them to one another, nobody was allowed to cop a feel except Ivy and even then Ivy would have to work for it. Coming to a stop Harley’s anger left her and her heart broke again, Ivy was gone and there was nothing left, she had her revenge against the joker and yet there was still no satisfaction of taking her revenge, just the emptiness she had felt when Joker died.

Leaning against the wall Harley closed her eyes and let a tear fall, turning around Harley headed back to her bedroom, tossing her bat aside Harley closed the door behind her and stalked to the bed before collapsing face first, grunting as her face buried itself in her pillow as she lay there in silence. The last thing she remembered before succumbing to exhaustion after killing the Joker was Ivy’s voice and the feeling of Ivy’s lips on hers, no doubt a dream to torture her for all the times she had went back to the Joker when all this time Ivy was right in front of her.

Harley lay there with her face buried in her pillow when she felt something stroking her hand, lifting her head she turned and looked at what was stroking her bruised knuckle, it was a long thick green vine, her eyes widened as she sat up and her fingers brushed over the vine before she turned her head to the door with her heart in her throat and tears in her eyes. Standing by the now open door was Ivy, leaning against the doorframe with a smile Ivy stood there as she watched Harley slowly getting to her feet, Ivy stepped into the bedroom and closed the door behind her as Harley cautiously stepped closer before she flung herself onto Ivy.

Ivy’s heart shattered as she stood there, her arms wrapped around Harley tight as Harley broke down into tears as she clung to Ivy desperately, whimpering Ivy’s name repeatedly, pulling back Harley placed her hands on Harley’s cheeks “I knew it, my tears of love brought you back to me” she sobbed with a smile.

Ivy snorted “Harls, I love you but this is not a fucking Disney movie” she joked with a chuckle “It was the healing power of nature that brought me back” her heart broke when Harley became saddened by her words, unable to see Harley so sad Ivy smiled as she brought her hand up and tentatively brushed her fingers through Harley’s hair which was no longer in pig tails and was flowing freely down over her shoulders “Maybe your love helped too” she relented.

Harley’s face lit up and she flung herself onto Ivy, burying her face in her best friends neck as they stood there in silence whilst Ivy rubbed small circles into Harley’s back, Ivy smiled as she held Harley tight before she pulled back and looked into Harley’s eyes “Did you mean it?” Ivy asked.

Smiling as they stood there, Harley brought her arms up and wrapped them around Ivy’s shoulders and buried her hands in Harley’s hair as she gazed into Harley’s eyes “I love you Ivy, I am completely in love with you” Harley answered as she looked deep into Harley’s eyes.

“Well then we’re both in trouble… because I’m in love you too” Ivy replied, Harley’s heart lept as Harley closed the distance and her lips met Ivy’s, the kiss started as gentle as they stood there as Ivy’s tongue slipped between Harley’s parted lips and into Harley’s mouth, Harley moaned into Ivy’s mouth as they made out, their tongues dancing and swirling around one another.

Ivy’s brought her hands up and came to rest on Harley’s shoulder earning a pained hiss from Harley, breaking the kiss Ivy pulled back and looked concerned “Maybe we should wait until your healed” she said.

Breathless from the kiss Harley roughly yanked Ivy’s jacket over her shoulder “Don’t care, we’ve waited long enough” she whispered, Ivy pulled Harley back into another intense and passionate kiss as they tumbled onto the bed, Harley laying beneath Ivy who had landed on top of her, breaking the kiss Ivy moved to Harley’s neck and began kissing and sucking causing a moan to escape Harley’s lips as she tilted her head to the side to give Ivy more access to her neck.

Ivy smiled as she pulled back and grabbed her shirt, pulling her own shirt off Ivy tossed it aside as she straddled Harley’s lap, sitting up Harley took one of Ivy’s nipples into her mouth and sucked on it, Ivy’s head leaning back as her hands buried in Harley’s hair as she felt Harley’s tongue circling her nipples before biting.

A moan escaped Ivy’s lips as Harley switched to the other nipple and she sucked on it, Ivy arched her back as Harley licked and sucked whilst groping her breasts, pulling apart Ivy and Harley got undressed though Ivy took care in undressing Ivy because of Harley’s bandaged shoulder.

Rolling them over so she was on top and Ivy was pinned under her, Harley kissed her passionately again before her right hand snaked lower down Ivy’s body, parting her legs Ivy arched her back and she let out a moan as Harley’s fingers grazed her clit, whimpering as Harley teased her for a moment before Harley took mercy and she pushed 2 fingers inside Ivy.

Ivy’s pussy lips parted as Harley’s fingers sank inside her, arching her back Ivy moaned louder as stars exploded behind her closed eyelids, sex never felt like this with Kite Man, this wasn’t just sex, this was what making love felt like and Ivy never wanted to stop, Harley’s fingers inside her drove her crazy and made her heart somersault in her chest.

Harley mouth moved to her neck as her fingers twisted and curled inside Ivy, Ivy’s walls clenched tight around Harley’s fingers as Ivy kept her movements slow, her fingers slowly sliding in and out as she felt Ivy tighten around her, biting her lip Harley looked into Ivy’s eyes and started to pick up the pace.

Ivy’s moans grew louder as Harley pistoned her fingers inside her, gripping Harley’s hair Ivy arched her back and her moans grew louder into cries, tears flooding and spilling down her cheeks, Harley stopped when she saw the tears and she grew worried “Oh Pammy, I’m sorry… I… I didn’t mean to hurt y… umph” Harley was silenced by Ivy’s lips.

Their kiss was intense, sloppy and wet until Ivy broke the kiss “Don’t stop!” she growls between her teeth and Harley smirk as she continued, her adding a 3rd finger and speeding up and Harley threw her head back, Ivy soon arched her back and screamed at the top of her lungs as she came hard, her body trembling as she held onto Harley tight.

Harley slowed her fingers down to a stop before pulling them out and tasting Ivy’s juices that coated her fingers “I love you Red” Harley whispered as she gazed into Ivy eyes.

Ivy smiled tearfully “I love you too Harls” she replied without missing a beat before a smirk lifted on her face.

Harley remained still as she narrowed her eyes “Ive’s?” she asked curiously “What are you up to?” she asked worried.

Ivy’s hands came to rest on Harley’s hips before leaning up “My turn to make you scream” she purred.

Harley didn’t see the vine coming toward her along the bed and she didn’t see it nestle between Ivy’s thigh’s and curled upwards, it was inches away from Harley’s soaked pussy.

“Ivy” Harley called again completely oblivious to what was about to happen.

Outside the bedroom door King Shark was snacking on his latest victim as he passed outside the bedroom door when Harley screamed “IVY!!!” followed by Ivy’s giggle.

The door was open ajar and King Shark saw it, pulling back King Shark turned “Now that’s just nasty” he whispered before running away, he needed counselling after seeing that fucked up mess.

The following morning Ivy and Harley walked hand in hand together, both grinning like idiots though Harley was sore and Ivy had a smug look on her face,

King shark though was unable to look them in the eyes

Ivy and Harley have their happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading
> 
> I look forward to reading more of your comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Chapter 2 follows tomorrow.


End file.
